


i don't want to be your friend, i want to kiss your neck

by softtofustew



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drunk!Brian, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, basically brian lusting after jae's collarbones, like wtheck me too, ok yknow just read on, some collarbone kissing but nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: a drunk brian wants nothing more than to kiss jae. (and perhaps his collarbones. perhaps.)





	i don't want to be your friend, i want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestiialjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiialjae/gifts).



> title: fallingforyou by the 1975 // so after the just shoot ep 3 video came out i lost all dignity and converted my religion to jae's collarbones (especially since kang younghyun shares the same profound interest). after this i hope you do too.

“can you get off of me,” sungjin hisses into brian's ear, whose head is lolling against the older's shoulder. brian only giggles a little in response, having gone past the tipsy stage an hour ago. now, absolutely drunk, he snuggles closer to sungjin.

“sungjinnie,” brian whines, his arms reaching out to wrap around his friend's torso, only to get smacked out of the way. “hyung! you didn't have to push me.”

opposite of them, wonpil rolls his eyes. “hyung, you're absolutely wasted. w-a-s-t… what comes after that?” wonpil jokingly places a finger to tap against his chin, instead knocking it against dowoon beside him, who yowls in pain.

at the head of the low round table in the living room, jae sighs deeply, scratching at his head at the commotion laid before him. he hadn't drunk much, just a shot or two, thus being probably the most sober one out of them all at the moment.

with every other promotion show done, they'd decided to loosen up and celebrate before their upcoming concert tour spreading across the globe. at the word 'celebrate', sungjin wasn't exactly pleased at the prospect of brian striding back home with several soju bottles in his recycling bags - yes, bag _s -_ but then again, releasing stress is the point of it all, right?

with brian shoved away, he pouts, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance as he sinks into the couch. sungjin begins flicking through tv channels on the telly begrudgingly, while wonpil and dowoon are practically begging their leader to work up some aegyo for them to laugh away. only jae is sat quietly, clicking his chopsticks together to take up the last sushi. (“japanese for takeaway? anyone?” but no one had answered, since everyone was clinking their shot glasses together and howling away. ultimately, jae had ordered sushi for them all.) noticing this, brian narrows his eyes and leans closer to the low table.

“mine,” brian protests, taking up his chopsticks to grab at the sushi, but his loose coordinations cause him to fumble, and jae takes up the sushi instead, a smirk on his face.

“nah, i think it's mine,” jae chuckles, before lifting it to his lips. brian pretends to do a slow-motion of 'noooooooo’ before jae lifts his chopsticks to brian's lips.

jae rolls his eyes. “here, you big baby. take it.” pleasantly surprised, brian stumbles from his seat on the plush couch and leans close to jae, the glass table barring him from close contact as he bites at the sushi.

brian chews, a big smile plastered across his face. “thanks, hyung,” brian responds cheerfully, before his fingers trace his glass of soju. jae smacks brian's hand away, causing him to grumble away.

“what was that for-”

“-you’re absolutely drunk, bribri. you're gonna regret that shot when you wake up with the deadliest hangover tomorrow morning,” jae tsks, and for a second brian forgets that this is the same dude who makes memes out of his own self.

“then you'll make me hangover soup,” brian points out, arms waving dismissively in the air. jae only shrugs before taking his phone out and scrolling through it, the light from the phone framing his face, cheekbones and lidded eyes and all.

whilst the two youngest are now fighting over the remote with sungjin, brian sinks down, tucking his head in his arms crossed on the table. he snuggles into his sweatshirt - technically, jae's sweatshirt, because they both have the same design but brian had mistakenly taken the smaller one - breathing in the light scent of detergent as he watches jae.

he's wearing _that_ tee again, the one that exposes his collarbones, the skin a pretty milk shade that makes brian's heart leap out of his chest. he knows it's just bone protruding out of skin, so it's alarming at how such a meagre thing can cause brian's head to spin. (or perhaps it's the alcohol. perhaps.)

probably the first time brian had really, _really_ started favouring that aspect of jae was this one time he'd bent down to retrieve his shirt and brian had decided to look up at the exact same moment and voila; collarbones exposed. exeunt dignity, enter the _ohmyfuckinggod_ ’s.

brian grins involuntarily as he rests his head a little more, his gaze tilting up to the boy's eyes. with jae's newly dyed black hair a muss on the top of his head, brian has full view of the boy's eyes, small and beady and adorable as jae scrunches his nose up

and glances over at brian.

“why you staring at me like that, bro?” jae questions in english, his lips pursed into a thin line. “i got something on my face or something?”

“no,” brian murmurs softly, before reaching an arm out. the arm floats carelessly in the air, trying to reach out for the little strand of hair over jae's forehead. “'s nothing. you look kinda pretty like this.”

jae snorts before patting brian's arm, setting it down on the table. “puh-lease, bribri, i look pretty 25/8. there's no denying it.”

“then that's why i said so,” brian counters, lifting his head to match jae's gaze burning into him. jae squints a little. “hyung ah, you look pretty.”

“can y'all finish your romcom inside or something?” wonpil whines as dowoon tugs at his sleeve, almost asleep now on the couch. “we're trying to watch a movie here.”

“gladly,” brian answers back assertively, before scrambling to his feet (and almost losing his footing, but jae's arm catches him on time. cue: swoon.) “c’mon, hyung.”

beside him, now also standing, jae chews on his lower lip as his arm supports brian, heavy from the alcohol. “i think you should sleep, brian. you look absolutely knocked out.”

“no i'm not,” brian protests, his pout reappearing again, filling his cheeks to their chubbiest. they begin trudging down the hallway anyway, and as they round a corner, brian almost smacks his head against the wall.

“see?” jae sighs deeply, flicking brian's head. “absolutely. wasted.”

“am not-”

“-are too-”

“-am not, jaehyungie,” brian groans. before he knows it, they're stood in front of brian's dorm, and as jae twists the doorknob, brian takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around jae's petite waist, ripped jeans tight around them.

“are too,” jae mumbles before stumbling into the spacious room, brian in tow, arms still latched around the older's waist until they reach the edge of the bed. “c'mon, bribri, onto the bed, please-”

“-join me, hyung-”

"-why should i?” jae almost grumbles in irritation as he sets brian down. the bed dips low under his weight. jae scoots down into a kneel to meet brian's hazy gaze. even in his drunken state, brian's eyes linger on the collarbones still, even more exposed now, the collar of tee practically slipping off of jae's tiny shoulders.

cute. pretty. _hot_.

“hyung, you have sexy collarbones,” brian blurts out abruptly. before jae can open his mouth to respond, brian's fingers are tracing the bone lightly, feather-light.

brian swears jae shudders under his touch, so he leans closer.

“hyung ah,” brian whispers, his lips now dangerously close to jae's ear. “hyung, hyung.”

“don't call me hyung while you're basically harassing my collarbone,” jae clicks his tongue, but his tone wavers. brian acknowledges it by placing his lips on jae's collarbone.

“brian,” jae says, a hint of warning in his tone, but doesn't make any movement against it. brian takes it as a goddamn _yes_ and presses open-mouthed kisses along jae's exposed shoulder, all pale skin and white and _pretty_. as his lips begin kissing jae's neck, jae almost falls backwards onto the floor. “brian, hey. brian,” jae protests again, jerking away from the younger one. “what the hell, man.”

“what the hell, man,” brian mimics jae, before leaning forward again, but jae shoves him backwards onto the bed. brian grumbles as the mattress sinks, jae crawling over the bed to sit cross-legged beside brian. “jae.”

“what.”

brian's soju-addled head is thrown in for a mix. his heart thumps away. “can i kiss you?”

silence.

“no.” the response is an outright rejection, firm and authoritative, shuts brian's suggestion down completely.

“hyung-”

“-bribri, you're drunk.”

a bit more blood rushes to brian's head. his vision is now blurred. “then can i kiss your neck?”

only the sound of heavy breaths fills the room as jae lays himself down beside brian, facing brian, eyes staring at brian's face carefully. red fills his cheeks; from the soju, maybe, or from something else. someone else.

“why do you want to kiss my neck, specifically?” jae quizzes, arching an eyebrow.

“because you're pretty, hyung,” brian nonchalantly answers. he likes watching the pink dusting across jae's cheeks; likes watching jae stuttering over his words.

“you're just kissing my ass,” jae whispers, voice dropped to a hushed tone.

“maybe? or maybe i just want to kiss you.” brian giggles a little before fumbling to seal the gap between them. he does, and his lips hover over jae's collarbone again. no protests, so brian kisses the skin there again. tastes of salt and soju (dowoon had accidentally spilled some on jae while cracking open the bottle), and something musky. his perfume.

“brian,” jae breathes, his fingers reaching up to twist around the hair at the nape of the boy's neck. “younghyun.” his birth name slips from jae's tongue so perfectly, that brian keeps kissing along jae's shoulder. lets his tongue glide along jae's collarbone.

 _it's explicit in the most innocent way_ , jae thinks.

“brian,” jae shakes again, tugging at his hair to peel his lips from his shoulder. at the sudden irk, brian's eyes widen, glazing over jae in surprise. “kiss me.”

and he does. the kiss is nothing light and fluffy, more of lips crashing against each other - well, brian is drunk, in his own defence. the younger tastes exactly like what jae had expected: soju and soy sauce and maybe a bit of sunshine and something else warm and addicting, so much so as to align their bodies together even more, closing in every gap between them. brian sighs into jae's lips; he's wanted this so much ever since that time jae had kissed brian's cheek innocently a year or two back, memory hazed.

 _never worked up the courage to do it_ , brian thinks.

when they pull away, jae mumbles something along the lines of, “but you're drunk. you won't remember this, brian.”

“as if,” brian replies, before rolling them over the bed, jae squealing at the sudden commotion. they kiss again.

and again.

and again.

 

**_______________**

  


“what in the world are the both of you-” sungjin’s voice is cut off by the insistent 'shhh!'s from the younger ones as wonpil leans close, ear pressed tightly against the mahogany wood of brian's dorm room.

dropping his voice to an exasperated hush, sungjin asks, “what in the world are the both of you doing?”

“hyung,” dowoon answers, morning voice low and gruff. “i went to jae's room to wake him up. he's not there! we checked everywhere. so-”

“-we think he slept with brian in his room!” wonpil finishes, eyes bright and dancing eagerly.

sungjin blinks. “as in just sleep, or _sleep_ sleep?”

“but brian-hyung was drunk!” dowoon argues, shaking his head furiously. “would jaehyung let him fu-”

“-language,” sungjin tuts, but alarm grows in his mind, which buzzes away at the prospect of their two bandmates… no, sungjin bites his lip. they didn’t do _it_ , did they? sungjin’s mind floats back to the previous night when he’d conked out on the couch whilst in the midst of watching thor:ragnarok (they didn’t have korean subs, so he’d sat there mindlessly watching some major fight scene). he hadn’t heard anything… no, wait, he’d heard laughing and thumps against the wall… oh, no, no, no-

“hyung? what are you doing?” wonpil begins, but sungjin shoves past him to wrench the door open and reveal the room.

sunlight filters through the curtains, setting alight the picture before the three bandmates: a familiar grey tee strewn across the carpeted floor - wait, didn’t jae wear that yesterday night? - a pillow thrown carelessly on the floor, and on the bed lay two boys, one shirtless, the other snuggled up close with his arm over brian, legs tangled amongst the bedsheets. the three onlookers have to suck in a deep breath before sungjin closes the door.

“what the fu-”

“-oh. my. god-”

“-i don’t think they did it, but-”

“-they’re so close together!-”

“-they’re literally cuddling-”

“-spooning!-”

“-wait, what’s that-”

“-did you see that hickey on jae’s collarbone?-”

“what?!”

the buzzing conversation outside awakens brian, eyes fluttering open as the din outside the door increases with noise. groaning, he peels jae’s arm from around his hip, before snuggling back into the sheets, facing jae. the light plays with jae’s jawline, sharp but soft all at once. brian can’t help but let his fingers trace the small purple area along jae’s left collarbone (“how am i supposed to wear t-shirts now?” jae had whined. brian had kissed the hickey again, grinning. “wear those oversized, big as shit sweaters then; cover up your shoulders, in case someone else kisses them, yeah?”). at the contact, a grumble falls from jae’s lips as he too struggles to peel his eyes open.

“hey,” jae mumbles gruffly, blinking a little.

“hey yourself,” brian replies, his voice low and cracking, but jae doesn’t seem to mind, instead wrapping the arm around brian’s waist once more to tug him even closer. they both smell of morning breath and light sweat from such close contact overnight, but neither seem to mind as brian places his lips on jae’s collarbone. again.

despite still a little groggy from sleep, jae giggles. “what’s with you and my shoulders, i swear.”

brian shrugs. “i-” a sudden pound of blood almost punches at brian’s head and he falls back, hitting the pillows, clutching his head. “fuck, fuck, fucking _hangover_ , _fuck_.”

jae chuckles again, placing a hand over brian’s forehead. his eyes glimmer. “that’s what you get for drinking too much. i did warn you, though-”

“-oh, shut _up_ , for god’s sake-”

“-too bad,” jae presses a quick kiss upon brian’s cheek (cue melting of heart and pounding of head lessening just slightly). “you’re stuck with me and my big mouth from now on.”

“hoorah,” brian answers emotionlessly, but still kisses jae’s cheek in response, smile mirroring jae’s own.

  


**Author's Note:**

> yell with me about jae’s collarbones at 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softtofustew_) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softtofustew_) // [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softtofustew)


End file.
